


Hairdressing is only fun with interesting clients

by robin_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Wincest - Freeform, hairdresser, i feel bad now, i love you benny but i needed a bad guy, i'm sorry benny, ohmygod, sam the hairdresser, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_writes/pseuds/robin_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I cut your hair every other week and you vent to me because your significant other doesn't seem to care au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hairdressing is only fun with interesting clients

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zerer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerer/gifts).



> Please leave kudos I've been spending a lot of time writing at the minute

Sam

"Ruby, I'm back from lunch." I called through the hairdressers where I worked.  
"Hi, Sam." Deanna, my most loyal customer said as she got up from the sofas.  
"Hey. You want the usual? Wash and trim?" I asked her, moving towards a chair in front of the mirror.  
"No, actually. Cut it all off." She showed me a picture on her mobile of a boy-cut.  
"Okay. But does this have anything to do with your husband, Benny?"  
"No. Yes... but I've wanted this for a long time. And Benny'll go mad."  
"If you're sure."  
"Yes."  
She got into the chair and began to look tired and weary. This is usually when she starts to talk about her problems. Today wasn't any different.

 

Deanna

"If you're sure."  
"Yes." I said, getting into the chair. Everything from the past three weeks ran through my head. I felt tired, but I knew that Benny doesn't condone me talking, unless it's about him. Not even in his best moods. Everything belongs to Benny now, ever since we got married two years ago. It started off okay, but he becomes more and more controlling. Even my hair belongs, belonged, to him. He makes me go to the hairdressers every three weeks, not that it needs it. Just to keep it perfect. He hates short hair. Anything above the shoulder isn't allowed. Hopefully now he'll divorce me!  
"Benny's up for a promotion at work." I started. "I think he slept with his boss, Erica Crowley. I wish he would just leave me already."  
"I know how you feel. My ex-Gabrielle cheated on me." Sam said as he drenched my hair.  
"He's not even a nice person, he expects me to do things that I'm not comfortable with."  
"Why don't you just tell him that you're leaving and pack a bag?"  
"I don't have anywhere to go. I moved away from home. Anyway, I-"  
"You could stay with me."  
"No offence Sam, but I don't really know you." It was a nice offer but I can't agree. No matter how much I wanted to. Benny would always find me. He has a weird obsession with me.  
"What's my full name?"  
"Sam Winchester."  
"Age?"  
"Twenty-five."  
"Where did I go to school?"  
"Stanford Law school, except you left because you wanted to study something more exciting."  
"Any siblings?"  
"No. Although your parents wanted another kid. Wow. I guess I know more than I thought."  
"Yeah, I need help with rent and you need a place. It's perfect."  
"You know what? Don't worry. He'll dump me sooner or later, I'm kind of a horrible person."  
"Not anymore than me."

When my hair was done, I realised that it didn't look as far out as I thought. "Could you dye it?"  
"You have to think about this!" Sam said.  
"I have. Maybe temporary. Could you do that?"  
"Yeah. It lasts six to eight washes. What colour were you thinking?"  
"Bubblegum pink!"  
"That's doable. But please remember that if Benny does leave you, my apartment is two bedroomed, and low on rent."  
"Thank you Sam."

 

Sam

"Seriously."  
"I'll think about it."  
Hair short and pink, Deanna left the hairdressers.  
"Ruby? Could I talk to you for a moment?" I called out the back.  
"Sure. What's up?" She appeared.  
"I'm really worried about Deanna, I think that Benny is abusing her."  
"You should go to the cops."  
"I can't. She'll never trust me again."  
"Talk to her. Get her to open up."

Fifteen minutes later, I was standing outside Deanna and Benny's front door. Knock. Knock. Benny opened the door. "What? I'm having dinner."  
"Benny? Is it? Benny Lafitte?"  
"What do you want?" He growled.  
"My name is Sam Winchester. Is Deanna here?"  
"Why do you want De?"  
"I'm a friend from work. Can I speak to her for a moment?"  
"Sure. One second." Benny disappeared and returned with Deanna.

She had a black eye and was limping. "Oh my-"  
"Don't," She said.  
"I want you to stay with me."  
"Sam, stop pushing."  
"No, I won't because Benny is a lying, cheating, abusing SOB."

She looked towards her feet. A tear fell from her cheek and she nodded.


End file.
